Penny
Penny is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur and Survivor: Gabon. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Penny began Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. At this point, Penny was put on the minority of the tribe as Skye, Leo, Priya, Ryan, Aisha and Travis formed a larger alliance. Penny was lucky enough that Hunahpu only had to go to one more tribal council, where Richard was voted out. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Penny stayed on Hunahpu with original members Travis, Aisha and Lina. Hoping to not be outdone by the original Coyopa tribe, Penny, Travis, Aisha and Lina formed their alliance in the hopes of bringing in an outsider. Domenic joined their group and blindsided his friend Erinn when Hunahpu lost. After winning an immunity challenge, Hunahpu had to go to tribal council. Domenic turned on Penny's alliance and proceeded to vote her out. She lasted 19 days. Survivor: Gabon Penny competed again in Survivor: Gabon originally on the red Fang tribe. Penny made an alliance with Ryan, Skye and Lina early on, but brought along Richard for the numbers. The alliance was extremely weak and dysfunctional having to send home minority members Cat, Cody, Montana and Lawson. At this point, Penny made the tribe switch and stayed on Fang with Lina and Richard. The new Fang was just as dysfunctional as the old Fang tribe, having to go to tribal council 3 of 4 times. Penny remained in a tight trio with Lina and Richard, but were unsuccessful in staying together. At Fang's three losses, Tison, Richard and Travis were voted out. The tribes were then switched again in a shocking twist. Penny and Lina stayed on Fang, but were quickly put in the minority over Domenic, Thomas and Erinn. The Fang tribe was lucky enough to not have to vote someone out as they won the two immunity challenges. In the new merged tribe, Domenic was voted out first as he was considered a strategic threat. Penny was placed in the minority alliance after Final Three deals were made between other castaways. For being stuck at the bottom without strong enough connections, Penny was voted out making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Skye to win the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Penny was one of two castaways to stay on the Fang tribe through all three tribes switches of Survivor: Gabon, along with Lina. *Penny is the first fourth jury member in the history of the show to be female. **Hayden was the fourth jury member of Survivor: Panama, Jeremiah was the fourth jury member of Survivor: Redemption Island and Travis was the fourth jury member of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. **Interestingly enough, she acheived this feat during the fourth season. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways